


Death's Lull

by kaIeido



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Himbo Zagreus, Humor, M/M, that's not a tag?? ashamed of you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaIeido/pseuds/kaIeido
Summary: Death Incarnate, unlike his twin brother Sleep, does not have rest as part of his job description. Zagreus won't stand for this (He does. When was the last timehe'dever sat down?)
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Death's Lull

**Author's Note:**

> for people following for bf - my bad lol i'll get back on my bullshit soon don't you worry x
> 
> neways if you're not hi!! this is my first fic for hades but i did my best to do them justice 👍 I had a ton of fun writing this even though i thought it'd take a week max not several and at least 3 pfp changes,,,,, but here we are!! fic spawned from the mild irritation at the fact i bought all the emo furniture which thanatos said nothing about and the impatience i had of not waiting to see if he did actually have any dialogue before jumping into this. but you know. also the fact that sisyphus' myth is very funny 2 me, funnier than ares and the giants which is saying something

Zagreus is so sure this'll be the run where he'll finally stick it to Theseus.

A particularly generous offering from Artemis means he's sailed through Tartarus and Asphodel, keeping the shades at bay quickly and effectively. Elysium's currently presenting issues, the Stygian Blade just out of reach of the countless Strongbows and their long-range bows and arrows, but nothing he can't work his way through with a little grit and determination.

He'd stumbled into Asterius' chamber in an attempt to add another boon to his collection, doggedly wearing him down until the bull had called quits with a slam of his axe and a snort. It'd surely make the final battle with the both of them easier — although said reward doesn't come without risk. Zagreus' heart thumps, hands on his knees. Asterius' axe hits hard and heavy, that’s for sure. He takes a shaky breath in, a less shaky breath out, and wipes the blood trickling down the side of his face.

There. He'd had his rest. Time to keep going.

If he's lucky, the next chamber will have one of Charon's wells.

After gratefully accepting one of Dionysus’ boons, he allows himself a brief pause before entering the next chamber and hopes that, while he's practically on his last leg, there aren't any more of those damned Strongbows.

* * *

_It's empty_ , Zagreus notes as he steps past the entrance. Instead of an onslaught of shades chasing him down, a pale green light greets him instead, a resounding bell toll filling the silence. His heart leaps at the familiar sound.

_Empty, but not for long._

Thanatos materialises with a flash of white, brandishing his notorious scythe so many mortals fear.

"I don't have a lot of time," He says, as golden rings light up the floor. "Let's end this quickly."

Zagreus doesn't have the luxury to respond when there's a pack of Brightswords already racing towards him. He swings his blade, knocking them back and down with relative ease.

Thanatos' sigil spreads across the ground beneath his feet, and Zagreus swings Stygius a little faster, hits a little harder, before Thanatos has time to fell the shades.

"Really, Zagreus?" He hears as he gets the first one before the rest succumb to the sigil.

No matter. There are still plenty left.

His sights are set on another Longspear charging towards him. He dashes out of the way. It can't slow it's relentless attack, too late to take it back and Zagreus delivers one hit, two hits, three hits, the finishing blow. The Longspear disintegrates where it stands, leaving behind nothing but the ghost of a weapon and its spirit. _Better make fast work on that, then._

By the time he hears the quiet whistle, it's too late. Zagreus stumbles as the arrows hit him from behind, one hit, two hits, three hits, embedding themselves in his shoulder. He groans, partly from the pain, partly from frustration; he can't afford to get hurt more than he already is. Thrusting Stygius into the soul of the Longspear and getting rid of it (for now, at least), he whips round to find the offending Strongbow. It's already notching another arrow, and Zagreus isn't sure he'll be able to get to it in time or even move out of the way, his countless injuries taking their toll, and—

The Strongbow disappears without a trace.

"You're welcome," Thanatos says drily when the area remains blissfully empty. If Zagreus didn't know him as well as he does, he'd probably be a little offended.

Instead, he replies with a grin. "Hey, I might've beaten you with that one."

They both know the comment is in jest — Thanatos had effortlessly racked up at least double his kill count, there could be no argument over the score. Even when he emerges from the previous room with barely a scratch, eager and competitive, Zagreus hasn't beat Thanatos.

Not yet.

"See you." Thanatos doesn't give time for their brief conversations as he usually does, disappearing as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Zagreus frowns. "Good talk...?"

He hadn't even been able to hand over the nectar tucked into his chiton.

Perhaps Zagreus knows Death better than most, but it unfortunately doesn't mean he knows what he's thinking most of the time or the rationale behind half of his actions. He's sure that Thanatos deliberately makes it so.

He dismisses the thought, for now. With any luck, Thanatos will be back at the house if (most likely when, in his state) he returns, engaged in a staring contest with the river Styx.

Stygius hangs limply by his side, the arrows creating a coursing pain through his shoulder that gives him limited mobility at best. He briefly considers pulling them out, but then again, he's sure that'd make it worse.

 _Well. Nothing for it but to keep going_.

* * *

It was not, in fact, the run where he finally stuck it to Theseus.

Zagreus groans as he emerges from the pool of Styx, shaking the droplets from his hair like Cerberus after a bath. The shades milling about the place don't bother to move out of the way as he makes his way down the corridor.

"Well, look who's back!" Hades announces, the welcoming words dripping with contempt. He doesn't look up from his work.

Rolling his eyes, Zagreus chooses to ignore him for now and goes to greet Hypnos. Sleep is doing exactly that, but he startles awake when Zagreus approaches. Sometimes he feels a little bad about startling him so often — he'd wait until Hypnos was awake, but then they'd never talk.

Hypnos runs a finger down his list, stopping at what must be the most recent death. He grins.

"Impaled by a Brightsword, huh? Ouch, _that_ must've hurt! I heard that if they're coming at you with those big swords of theirs, you can just... move out of the way! Why don't you try that next time?"

"I'll give it a shot." Zagreus shakes his head as he walks off.

The first thing he does when he rounds the corner to the West Hall is head towards where Thanatos resides, pondering on what to say when he gifts the bottle of nectar.

Not that he'll have a chance to, since Thanatos... isn't there.

 _Huh_. Zagreus frowns. When Thanatos shows up to help, he can always count on finding him near the river when he returns home. The death after one of their contests is the only time he can be sure he'll see him. Zagreus must've annoyed him, then — not an uncommon feat but something that doesn't sit right with him regardless. But while Thanatos hides most of his emotions like it's some competitive sport, animosity is something he leaves for all to see, perhaps because it integrates so easily into his usual demeanour. And yet Zagreus had gathered no such intent from him. Relative to when they'd first reunited, Than might as well have given him a hug and a pat on the back.

So he's not angry. Then why was he so curt?

"What's wrong, lad?" Achilles calls to him from his station. "You look a little lost."

"Achilles, sir." Zagreus makes his way over to his mentor. "You haven't seen Thanatos around here, have you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't." He flicks his eyes towards Thanatos' favourite spot of the House. "He likes to hang around there, doesn't he? Although I don't think he's been here as of late."

"Right. I suppose he isn't around very often, is he."

"Were you expecting him?" He asks. "Shall I tell him so, if I see him before you do?"

"I..." Zagreus absentmindedly pats the spot in his chiton where the nectar sits. He's been expecting Than in the literal sense, sure, but it's not like they'd explicitly arranged to see each other. "That's okay. Thank you, though."

"I guess you'll be on your way then, lad?"

Zagreus nods resolutely. "I'll get past the Champions this time."

"I'll bet you will." Achilles offers an encouraging smile and a pat on the back. "Best of luck to you out there."

* * *

By the time Thanatos finds him in Elysium again, Zagreus is significantly less worse for wear than their last encounter, having swapped out the Stygian Blade for Varatha. It's proved to be a useful ally, swift and deadly.

The signature bell toll reflexively brings a smile to Zagreus' face.

Thanatos shows up in a flash of light, hovering several inches off of the ground. "Death approaches."

"Good to see you again."

"Likewise," Thanatos responds in his usual cut-and-dry manner. He's facing away, already sizing up the area and its quickly spawning shades. "Think you can beat me this time, Zag?"

"I don't know, Than." Zagreus lunges forward as the spear leaves his hand, sailing past Thanatos and directly into the rear of an unsuspecting chariot. "Think you can keep up with me?"

Varatha is fast, faster than any other weapon he's used so far. It flies through the air, aim clear and true, and returns to his grip as he simply wills it. Thanatos' attacks may be instantly fatal, but they're slow, giving Zagreus time to pick off the Exalted first. He grins; there's a good chance he'll win this time around, his score at an all-time high.

" _Tch_. Get your own kills," Thanatos comments in distaste as the final wave of shades rapidly appear from golden sigils, sights set on Zagreus.

They charge towards him, armed and glowing yellow. He readies Varatha, jabbing it into the chest of a Longspear. It doesn’t recoil, however, undeterred by the attack. It thrusts forward its own spear, and Zagreus barely has time to move out of the way. It catches his arm nevertheless, splattering his blood onto the ground. He hisses in pain. Of course it wasn't stopped by his spear; the golden aura of the Longspear's armour prevented any sort of attack, giving it free rein to relentless onslaught. In his haste to beat Thanatos, he'd become reckless and forgotten. It's all Zagreus can do to dodge the armoured shades, landing one measly hit or two in-between.

And here is where Thanatos prevails. His sigil, his scythe; both cut directly through armour.

Zagreus sighs as another shade disappears in a cloud of dust before he has the chance to finish it off (courtesy of Mr _tch-get-your-own-kills_ ). He may have had the upper hand, but Thanatos' score is rising, his own stagnant for the most part.

Varatha returns to Zagreus as the last shade falls by his hand. At least he'd got that one, although in his haste to remain triumphant he's left the fight a little more battered than usual. Rolling his neck to ease the tenser muscles, he makes his way over to where Thanatos waits for him. Zeus and his boons can wait for a little, he's sure.

"You're reckless but quick," He says, scythe and hand falling to his side. "Quick enough to tie our scores, at least."

Zagreus reaches for the compliment buried within Thanatos' words, smiling—

And then despairs, because a _tie?_ He sighs. "Really? That close? I thought I had it in the bag this time."

"It's close enough." Thanatos holds out his hand. A soft, red glow reflects off of the flat of his palm, growing brighter. Quickly morphing, it takes the unmistakable shape of a centaur heart. "Here."

Zagreus takes it from Thanatos' extended hand. He revels in its gentle light — he'd been sorely missing these throughout Elysium, stuck with the few hearts he's scrambled to earn in the first two areas. Finally gaining one more was a welcome sight, to say the least.

"Than—" Zagreus looks up. A flash of palish green washes out the light of the heart. He's alone again. "...Thanks."

Death had once more left at the earliest convenience without letting Zagreus so much as get a word in edgewise. He dearly hopes this doesn't become a pattern — even with all his monotonous comments and prickly demeanour that, on first glance, seem to be all there is to him, talking to Than is one of the only parts about returning home that he genuinely looks forward to. Besides, he isn't sure how many more trips down the Styx this nectar can survive.

No matter. Zagreus is as bullheaded as Thanatos is elusive; he can try avoiding him for whatever reason, but Zagreus will find him and figure it out. There's no escaping Death, after all.

Not that he'd want to.

Zagreus pushes the centaur heart between his palms and watches as it melts into his skin. He's feeling warmer now, newfound strength leaving him more determined than before.

Zeus' boon patiently awaits, and he starts to head towards it. Then, he stops short; for Zagreus has the most ridiculous idea.

For all intents and purposes, Thanatos has just given him his heart.

However frivolous the thought is, Zagreus is still grinning like a madman as he reaches for the boon.

* * *

Finally, the Champions of Elysium have been bested.

But to be completely honest, Zagreus would rather have died to Theseus again than to how he met another pitiful end in the Temple of Styx.

Hypnos prepares to greet him in his rather unorthodox way — his eyes sparkle as his list tells him the cause of Zagreus' most recent demise.

"Tiny Vermin? You died to a tiny _Vermin?_ This... this is a joke, right? There's no way you—" He giggles, looking positively gleeful. "Oh, _man_ , I don't even know what to say. I mean, usually there's _some_ advice I can give so you don't come splashing out of that pool so quickly, but... wow. Tough break."

"Sure is." Hypnos is still chuckling to himself as Zagreus walks off.

While the Styx washed away all injuries as he was revived anew, the waters didn't quite manage to reach his wounded pride. He'd been too brash, heart racing at finally leaving Elysium, further than he'd ever been before. The poison had been a nasty surprise, and each time Zagreus would never notice until his vision lurched dangerously, everything tinged a sickly green as he stumbles.

So it wasn't the tiny Vermin that lead to his death, he justifies. It just happened to deliver the finishing blow.

A head of Cerberus whines as he passes, beckoning him. The other two don't seem to care either way, one vigilantly keeping watch and the other dozing off. Still, it's not like Zagreus could ever say no to those puppy eyes.

"Have you been a good boy?" Reaching up to scratch at Cerberus' ear is a difficult task, but a necessary one. His tail thumps on the floor as the head eager for attention leans into the touch. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you have."

"The dog doesn't need your babying, boy," Hades says gruffly. How he manages to see Zagreus beyond the mountains of parchment is beyond him.

 _Achilles isn't here_ , he notes as he enters the West Hall. Most likely he's on a break.

It seems someone else is, too, right by the balcony. Zagreus smiles, hand going to the bottle of nectar he has safely tucked away.

"Than!" He calls, an arm held up in greeting.

Thanatos graces him with a glance over his shoulder, only turning to face him once they're side by side.

"You took your time coming over to the West Hall. I heard you splashing about in the pool of Styx aeons ago." He frowns. "Any longer and I would've had to leave."

"Sorry, I just—" He stops short at the underlying message hidden in his complaint. "—Were you waiting for me, then?"

Silence.

"...What do you _want_ , Zagreus?" Thanatos finally asks, tone defensive. Zagreus swears he can see the beginnings of a flush spreading across his face. _Ah_.

He gives up the teasing for now (although Than best believe it'll return with a vengeance), and reaches into his chiton. "Guess what I brought you?"

Thanatos takes the nectar bottle when he's first handed it, although he doesn't look particularly happy about it.

"Look. I appreciate what you're doing, but I can't keep taking this. This is, what, the third bottle you've offered?" He turns the nectar around his hands, golden liquid swirling in a pretty pattern. "The first one you gave me hasn't even been finished. I just don't have the time to dispose of all of this."

"What? I'm sure you can find some time between your brooding by the river and terrifying mortals."

He scowls at the light-hearted jab. "I _don't_ — not with the ongoing war. Ares is terribly invested, so it's not like it'll end any time soon. More mortals just keep dying, they're certainly cutting my work out for me — so, no."

Well, if Zagreus thought Thanatos was busy before, from the sounds of it...

At least they'd been able to talk somewhat regularly.

Speaking of which— "So that's why you've been disappearing so quickly after helping me?"

"Not so _loud_ ," Thanatos hisses, composing himself after confirming all of the zero people in earshot didn't hear. "But, yes. I barely have the time to come to find you, let alone stay after."

"But that's not fair." Zagreus furrows his brow. "You're already overworked as it is, and now you're saying you have _more_ to do?"

"It's not about fairness, Zag, it's about fulfilling the role I was born to do." He sighs shortly. "Now, if we're done here — I need to go."

Thanatos disappears in a flash just after his parting words, leaving Zagreus with an afterimage in his eyes and a bitter taste in his mouth.

Father must know about this, surely? Not that he'd care — what's a break to someone who works for eternity? They've talked (read, argued) about Thanatos and his questionable working hours a few times before, with Zagreus urging for some time off — specifically ordered by the God of the Dead, he'd stress, because Thanatos would most likely refuse any other break.

Not that it mattered, since the answer is always a resounding no.

A head of Cerberus halfheartedly sniffs at Zagreus as he makes his way over to Father's desk, before flopping onto his mattress with a whine.

He's standing there for a few seconds in silence before he's even acknowledged.

"What is it, boy?" Even when Father finally addresses him it's flippantly, the piles of work on his desk seemingly far more interesting than whatever his son has to say.

"Did you know there's an ongoing war on the surface?" Zagreus props his elbows up (although barely reaching) on his father's desk. "A lot of mortals are dying."

"Of course I know of it! I've been the one to deal with the fallout," He grumbles, swiping at Zagreus' intrusion. "Ares is just like his father — _brash_ and _bullheaded_."

"Right, _you're_ the one dealing with it." He crosses his arms instead. "Not Thanatos, who's having to go out there and collect every single mortal that dies, on top of the many that die usually. No, I suppose you're the one really suffering sitting in your throne with all the extra parchment work you have to do."

Father finally looks up, a dangerous glint in his eye as he jabs his quill towards Zagreus. "What would you know of my job and its hardships, _boy_? You've failed miserably at the simplest of tasks handed to you, don't act as if what I do is easy."

"But it's not like Thanatos has it easy either, and the extra work is just taking up all his time. When was the last time you saw him around the House?"

"What does it matter to you what Death is doing, when all _your_ time is spent ravaging my realm? I doubt you see him yourself."

"Because Thanatos is my friend! I don't want him to overwork himself!" Zagreus has done a frankly poor job so far of advocating his point to someone as stubborn as Father, but he decides to ask anyway. "Can you just consider other people for a bit and give him some time off?"

Hades slams his fist on the desk, rolls of parchment jumping in surprise. "Absolutely _not_!"

" _Why_?"

Father leans in closer; while an action that would be comforting in most, in Hades it simply makes Zagreus scowl.

"Let's run through what you're asking of me, shall we? During an ongoing war on the surface—" He holds up one finger. "—you want me to hand out off-days just like that—" Two fingers. "—but not just to anyone, oh no, to _Death himself_ , who without, the Underworld would cease to exist—" Three. "—when he, who you're claiming to be overworked, has not come to me with these complaints you're making." Four. They taunt Zagreus, each a point spat back into his face.

"You know full well that Thanatos would never ask for a—"

" _Enough_!" Hades cuts him off. "I have little time as it is to get this done, I'm not wasting it by arguing with _you_."

Father returns to his work, once again ignoring his son.

He sighs — as Prince, Zagreus may have more privileges than most (which he can and will use to piss off his father in any way possible), but one of those is not ordering Hades’ high-ranking employees around. He half wishes he could — it'd make escape a whole lot easier. But that was beside the point. He'd exhausted all his limited options, and now he had no ideas left on how to get Than to take a break. Maybe he can work it out while mowing down the shades in his next attempt.

The House Contractor catches Zagreus' eye on the way to his room, so he stops by.

"Got anything new?" He asks, surprised when the shade pushes new orders in front of him. They're all for the West Hall — a few exorbitant statues, golden pillars for the ambiguous trophies near Father's chambers... and a new set of furniture unlike any he's seen before.

The House of Hades is decked out in red and gold for the most part (although Zagreus has been trying his damnest to introduce some blue into the colour scheme as of late) but these statement pieces are a distinct black and purple. The small print tells him that it goes by the West Hall balcony, where—

_Where Thanatos stands._

And Death may not take a break on his own terms, but if he were brooding in his usual spot and there _happened_ to be a chair or two, would he really ignore them?

"I'll take these chairs, thank you," Zagreus says, forking out the hefty price in gems. The shade nods, a few smaller ones already scrambling to get the job done. "Maybe these will give Than some sort of incentive to sit down."

The chairs look a little lonely by themselves on the balcony, much like when Thanatos idles in the same place. They'll suit each other well.

* * *

Zagreus next encounters Thanatos in the sweltering heats of Asphodel, looking all the more irritated because of it.

"Zagreus. I—" He pauses. "No. It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with."

"Right." Zagreus, mildly confused by the backtracking, readies Varatha regardless. Shades are already leaping around the place. "I'll beat you for certain this time."

The shades here are a breeze compared to the Exalted in Elysium — everything's a one and done fight, no need to pick up the pieces they leave behind. Avoiding the explosives hurled at him is only a minor inconvenience, and when he gets close enough they don't get to so much as take a step back before they're dust at his feet.

"You'll die next," Zagreus hears Thanatos say, and grins fondly — he can complain all he likes but in the midst of battle, it's clear he gets at least a little into it.

Once the chamber has been emptied, Thanatos floats over to where Zagreus is catching his breath (he always exhausts himself in an attempt to gain the upper hand in their contests, a foolish idea in Asphodel), another centaur heart in his hands.

"Congratulations on your first win."

"My—? Oh, hey, I _did_ win!" Zagreus only now realises as he takes his second heart from Thanatos. "Finally."

"I'll see you." He disappears, never one for formal goodbyes.

The next chamber presents Zagreus with the promising reward of a bottle of nectar.

Good.

* * *

Zagreus didn't die to a tiny vermin this time, but a Satyr might be just as bad. Knowing he's so close to the surface stings a little but spurs him on all the same.

"A satyr? Those hairy things that spit poison?" Hypnos' voice echoes down the hallway before Zagreus has time to even greet him. "Gross! Here's a tip: you'll die a lot quicker if you let them projectile vomit onto you. Try not doing that next time!"

"Thanks, Hypnos."

"No problem!" He gives a quick thumbs-up before returning to his list.

Achilles has returned to his station, giving a warm smile as he sees Zagreus approach.

"How has it been for you lately, lad?"

"I know I'm close. The Temple of Styx is taking some getting used to, but once I'm past that..."

"That'll be the last of it." Achilles nods. "Just keep going at it, you'll get there soon."

"Thanks, sir. You've helped me a lot throughout all of this."

"Ah, but the work was all yours, wasn't it?" Achilles looks to the side. "Thanatos is here, now. Are you still looking for him?"

He's right; Thanatos faces away from them, staring down the Styx. He floats like a fishing bob on water, the shiny new chairs neglected. Not that Zagreus is surprised.

"I am, actually." The freshly gathered nectar rests a little heavy in his chiton. "Thanks again, Achilles."

Thanatos waits for— well, he may not have _confirmed_ Zagreus' theory, but the flustered response was as good of an admission as any, and most likely the only he'd get.

Anyway.

Thanatos waits for Zagreus to approach before addressing his presence.

He's greeted with a sunny smile and yet another bottle of nectar, something that, what do you know, he looks less than pleased about. Zagreus is far past getting put down by Thanatos' overwhelming pessimism, and rather finds it one of the many things that just make him who he is. Less frustrating, more endearing.

"Zagreus. I told you last I don't have time to indulge in these sorts of things right now." He rolls the bottle in his hands. "I don't understand why you can't hand this off to someone who'll actually put it to use."

"Right _now_. You can save it for later. Nectar doesn't grow legs and run off if you don't keep an eye on it, right?" The corner of Thanatos' mouth quirks up at that, ever so slightly. "And to answer your second statement — I care about you. You deserve something nice."

"You'd think a rock deserves something nice, Zag." He looks down at the nectar in contemplation. "...But I'll take it if you really don't have anyone better in mind."

"I don't! You enjoy it." He pauses. "If you get round to it."

"We'll see." Thanatos disappears at those words, leaving Zagreus alone with the chairs.

No dice on those. Thanatos and Hypnos may not have much in common, but one trait the brothers seem to share is the inability to use furniture provided to them. They don't look too comfortable, however, comparable to the square red seating scattered around the house. If Zagreus remembers correctly, though, the House Contractor had more matching pieces, hopefully more appealing than the spindly chairs.

The House Contractor greets him with a simple nod, once again pushing the list of due work towards him. There are, in fact, more furnishings for Thanatos' little corner of the West Hall, including a significantly comfier looking recliner.

"How about this one?" Thanatos isn't obligated to use it, of course, but it'd be nice if he did — both for his benefit and the dent this furniture is making in his funds. "Looks a little comfier than the chairs."

"We've talked about this, boy. What use does Death have for comfort?" Hades says, sitting atop his rather comfortable looking throne.

* * *

Thanatos arrives in Tartarus this time, which is… surprising. Zagreus thinks he’d been faring well.

“I don’t know when I’ll next have any spare time, so I took now to help,” Thanatos says in an answer to his silent question.

Varatha quivers at Zagreus’ side as the shades begin to fill the room. “Well then — let’s not waste it.”

The Wretched fall with ease, cut down again and again with his spear. Tartarus is child’s play in comparison, Asphodel only troubling him with the floods of lava, and Elysium holding the Exalted, trained their whole life and then some in the Underworld. Tartarus is where the worthless stay, proclaimed by Father, and are nothing but a small hindrance. They come for him slowly, clumsily, but disappear into dust quickly.

Zagreus wins without a doubt (his second full win!) and Thanatos waits by the exit for him, looking mildly annoyed that his kill count had amounted to a grand total of three.

“Well done,” He says, handing over another centaur heart. A pale green light shrouds the dismal chamber, and Thanatos is gone once again.

Zagreus clutches the heart close to his chest, watching as it melts into his skin. Gentle warmth runs up his chest, reminding him of Thanatos, and the feeling his presence so often brings.

* * *

Late into Tartarus, Zagreus runs into Sisyphus.

"Hey, Prince Z!" He beckons him over with one hand, the other resting on Bouldy. "It's been a while! How have you been faring?"

"Not bad, thanks. How about you and Bouldy?"

"Oh, you know, same as always. We keep each other company." Sisyphus frowns. "Are you sure about that first point? You seem to have something on your mind. Not that you look upset! More contemplative. Anything other than the usual thwarted escapes...?"

"Nothing overly terrible." Bouldy listens in silence. "I've been talking to Thanatos lately and he seems like he's got his work cut out for him on the surface."

"Ah, that'll explain why I haven't seen him around too often." Sisyphus chuckles. "I won’t complain, though! I'm sure Death is a fine man, but he certainly harbours some dislike for me. I don't blame him, not with what I did to end up with old Bouldy here."

"You've mentioned you tricked him before." He could never fathom how — Thanatos, despite being seemingly oblivious to all of Zagreus' attempts to flirt, is incredibly sharp-minded and calculating. One must be, he supposes, to fill the role of Death. "You know, I don't think you've ever told me how you managed to do that."

"Ah, I suppose there's not much to tell..." He continues nevertheless. "I had been a special circumstance, you see, with Thanatos' orders being to take me down to Tartarus while I still had ample time left on the surface. He must have expected I wouldn't have taken this well — then again, who would — for he'd brought along chains to tie me up.

"I'd asked Thanatos to demonstrate how they worked, disguising the question as curiosity. He'd obliged, and I took the opportunity to chain him myself. He was not very happy, Prince Z, let me tell you that! After a month or so the God of war himself had gotten fed up with no one dying, so he came to free Thanatos, and I was taken to the Underworld. My deceit did not end there, but... that is all that relates to Death."

"You put Thanatos in chains?" The mental image of Than, usually so aloof, chained up with the face of a stropping child — an expression he would so often adopt when they were younger — sends him into laughter. That was certainly something he'd have to bring up next time they saw each other.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I didn't expect you to find this comedic..."

"Well, you know. Not often you get to hear that sort of story."

“Alright, then. As long as you’re not bitter.” Sisyphus still looks bemused, wearing a half-smile.

“Why would I be?”

“You and Death seem to be close.” Bouldy silently agrees. “You see, I try to be as courteous as possible when he makes his little visits, making small talk — which he shuts down quite quickly, mind you — but every so often I bring you up, how you happened to stop by, and he looks a little less sullen. So I assumed you’re friends, and perhaps you’d be a bit miffed on his behalf?”

“We are.” Zagreus grins. “But what’s a friendship without some teasing?”

“Right you are, Prince Z, right you are.” Sisyphus chuckles, shaking his head. He offers Zagreus his usual selection of dubiously-acquired goods before bidding him farewell.

“Do you know what, Bouldy?” He hears just as he leaves the chamber. “I think he’ll go all the way, this time.”

* * *

Zagreus does not go all the way, he does not find his mother, and to top it all off, Hypnos is awake to watch him emerge from the pool of Styx, sopping wet and groaning.

“Poison, was it? What a _nasty_ way to go! I would _not_ want to be you, right now — or ever, really, with your whole trying to escape situation!” Hypnos sports his usual lopsided grin, calling after Zagreus as he walks off. “Just don’t get poisoned next time, and maybe you won’t be back here so quick!”

 _Achilles is off-duty again_ , Zagreus notes with a twinge of disappointment, but it’s quickly replaced by joy when he notices Thanatos by the balcony. Both the chair and chaise-lounge sit as untouched as the day or night he had first bought them.

“Hey, Than.” Zagreus rocks up, already knowing exactly what to say. “I talked to Sisyphus not too long ago.”

“Why you would waste your time talking to that shade, I could never guess.” Thanatos’ lip curls at the mere mention of him, and he crosses his arms. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Quite a lot. I’ve wondered what he’d done to deserve both the eternal punishment and that reaction from you — I mean, I knew something about cheating Death, but I didn’t actually get the specifics until the last attempt.”

Thanatos glowers, knowing full well what’s coming. “Blood and darkness.”

His oncoming dread only serves to make Zagreus grin even harder. "How did you even manage that? You _demonstrated_ the chains?"

"I'll have you know I was going to shackle him, give him the little demonstration he so _desired_." Thanatos is indignant. "But he was a fast man, and slapped the open cuffs around my wrists instead."

“Couldn't you have just... poofed away?"

"Thank you, Zagreus, for your sound advice, I can't believe I didn't think of that," He deadpans, fixing Zagreus with his trademark glare. "They were manacles from Zeus, so it's not as if he caught me in any old hunk of metal."

" _Uncle_ _Zeus_ got involved?"

"You see? That's how much of a nuisance that king was." Crossing his arms across his chest, Thanatos lowers his voice. "And then to add insult to injury, he stuffed me into a box so no one would know."

“A _box_?” Zagreus echoes, effectively rendering Thanatos’ attempt to keep it quiet useless. His lip twitches — he’s dangerously close to laughter.

Thanatos finds this whole debacle far less amusing. “Ugh — Why am I even telling you this? You’re just going to— _tease_ me.”

"Well, why don't you disappear?" And he most likely will, if Zagreus keeps on like this. He knows this from the countless times a flustered Thanatos would teleport away at any mild inconvenience when they were younger. "No chains on you this time."

“ _Fine_. Guess I will.” He’s gone, leaving Zagreus with only the pristine furniture and slight regret. It’s not as if he’d intended to annoy Thanatos — although he should’ve guessed that he’d only take so much teasing. Zagreus can only imagine that such humiliation would be a touchy subject for him, too. Even if he’s not as highly strung.

So not only did Thanatos not use the furniture he’d sneakily ordered, but he’d also pissed him off a fair amount, most likely ensuring that he wouldn’t run into him again anytime soon.

 _Fantastic_.

* * *

Zagreus keeps an eye out for Thanatos nevertheless, but between all the work piled on top of him, the conversation that had just come to pass, and his usual elusivity, it’s all in vain. The only faces that greet him are those of the shades who would very much rather kill him dead than help him out.

That’s fine. Perhaps his irritation will spur him to hit harder.

* * *

He should’ve expected Father to be waiting for him on the surface, but sadly Prometheus had saved all the forethought for the mortals; Zagreus had been so caught up in the exhilaration of emerging from the Temple of Styx alive that he’d forgotten Father would never let him just walk out.

At least he’d been able to inconvenience Hades before, rather embarrassingly, dying by his hand — his blessedly empty desk is the first thing Zagreus sees as he emerges from the Styx’s waters. Hypnos waits for him as always, lazily floating on the spot with a list in his hand.

Zagreus starts before Hypnos has a chance to. “Have you seen Thanatos?”

“Nope! Why, have you? Because I sure don’t get a chance to see him, not unless he’s chewing me out about whatever. Sometimes I nod between counts often and he stops complaining so long. But then he goes _poof_! So I don’t get to really talk to him.”

“Right. Thanks, anyway.”

“Hey- wait, wait!” Hypnos calls out as Zagreus starts to leave.

“What?”

Hypnos thrusts his list forward — a long, long column of names and deaths blur into one. He trails his finger down to the bottom, where Zagreus’ name is buried amongst a few others. “Says here you got killed by ‘Redacted’. I’ve read a bunch of weird deaths — one guy had self-inflicted cannibalism, real head-scratcher — but this… I’ve never seen _this_ before!”

“That’s bizarre.” Zagreus gets out of there for good this time before Hypnos has the chance to ask any more questions.

The House Contractor seems to await his arrival, greeting him with a list of potential commissions. With his Father away, Zagreus can now spend whatever exorbitant amount of gems on the most frivolous furniture possible with a clearer conscience and no judgemental comments. And so, he takes his time considering which one of the remaining furniture pieces for the balcony would make Thanatos hate him a little less than he likely does right now.

He settles on a deep purple rug, small and soft. Perhaps it’ll convince Than to take a rest from his floating, if it tires him out — _is_ it tiring, now he thinks about it? He’ll have to ask Hypnos.

At the very least, the rug will let him know Zagreus is thinking of him.

* * *

Within the oppressive heats of Asphodel, Zagreus is surprised to hear the familiar bell toll, to say the least. He’d been convinced he’d have to damn near employ Artemis’ help to hunt him down.

Thanatos is barely able to spare him a glance before they’re up to their neck in vicious shades. Zagreus is unsure whether that’d been his intention, but he _is_ sure that if he doesn’t get moving he’s not going to get that centaur heart.

Chest heaving, heart thumping, sweat rolling down his back, he dodges pools of magma and haphazardly tossed bombs, darting around the chamber like a Burnflinger. Not for the first time, Zagreus envies Thanatos for simply standing there and swinging his scythe menacingly. He feels a funny sort of thrill from the fight, though, a determined grin plastered across his face as he cuts down shade after shade after shade.

What feels like both an instance and an aeon later the chamber is empty, silent save for the bubbling lava and Zagreus’ own ragged breaths.

“You won,” Thanatos says, a little colder than usual, holding the centaur heart close to his chest.

Zagreus doesn’t immediately reach for it. “If I take that heart, are you going to disappear?”

“What sort of question is that?” Thanatos asks, despite being sharp enough to know what he means. “Of course. I’m busy.”

Sighing, Zagreus tries to reach him from a different angle. “Listen. I’m sorry for teasing you over what Sisyphus did. I didn’t think to check if you’d gotten over it enough to laugh about it, which I should’ve. _I’d_ be annoyed if someone chained me up so I couldn’t do my job. I mean, maybe not with the job part, because I don’t have one, but if I were a workaholic like you I would be. And I hope you know you’re not alone in that regard, because I heard Ares was in a bronze jar for a bit at some point, and Hermes told me he’s still quite sore about it, so…”

Thanatos seems to relax a little at that, the guarded expression leaving his eyes. “I shouldn’t have disappeared like that. It was unfair of me to do so when you were just poking fun in your… way you do.”

“I knew you would’ve left if I kept mentioning it, but I—”

“Zagreus.” He stops short at the use of his name. “I’ll see you back at the house.”

Thanatos doesn’t smile, not if he can help it, but the one he willingly offers Zagreus now, small but genuine, sets his heart aflutter like those stupid Soulcatchers.

And then, just like that, he’s gone.

 _I’ll see you back at the house_ —not a farewell, never a farewell, but a sort of promise.

* * *

It must be one of the Fates’ small mercies that Father doesn’t reappear at the house as Zagreus does. Hades wouldn’t brag about yet another win, but he’d sure have a lot to say about it, all of which Zagreus would rather not be subject to.

“Good old 'Redacted' got you again, huh? Well, next time you run into whatever’s been sending you back here, can you tell it to stop being redacted? Someone’s gonna get on my case over it real soon.”

Zagreus imagines his father’s confusion if he ever brought that up. “Sure thing.”

“Thanks!”

Achilles gives Zagreus a quick nod as he passes, ever vigilant in his role as the guard of the West Hall. They’ll have time to talk later, but first—

Thanatos is waiting for him.

“Than!” He turns at his name, frowning slightly as Zagreus almost dashes straight into the sundial in his haste to reach him. “You’re here!”

“I said I’d be, didn’t I?” He didn’t — not really — but on his terms, he might as well have. “I heard you reached the surface this time. I would’ve asked why you’re back, but with you here and Lord Hades gone, it’s fairly obvious.”

“Not to Hypnos.” And Zagreus hopes it stays that way, because he doesn’t want to know whatever advice he has for repeated filicide.

“He’s asleep half of the time, I doubt he notices anything save for your grand entrances.”

“I think out of the both of you, you took all the work ethic.”

“That’s not how it works, Zag.”

“Really? Then how come he underworks and you overwork yourself?” Zagreus pulls out yet another bottle of nectar, offering it over. “Since you seem to have time to talk to me, why don’t you take a seat with some of this? Relax a bit, hm?”

Thanatos pauses, eyeing all the new furniture. “You bought all this for me.”

It’s not a question, but Zagreus answers anyway. “I did!”

“In an effort to make me take a break, something you seem to want more than I do.”

“...You didn't know? I thought it was pretty obvious, what with the matching colour schemes.”

"Of course I _knew_ , but I'd thought you were carrying out your bizarre interior decorating hobby, no ulterior motives." He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Zagreus. You’re always urging me to take some time off from my work, relax, do _anything_ except my job, but do you ever stop to consider what you’re actually saying? You can’t run around telling me to sit down for once when I can’t even remember the last time I saw you in a chair.”

“But I don’t need a break.” He’d much rather be on his feet than all squashed in those rickety seats around the house, the plush new chaise lounge in his room bought more to give Father something to complain about rather than for his own benefit.

“And there’s a difference between what you and I do — I run around Father’s domain destroying anything in sight and tearing down shades. It’s a little more exciting than greeting tons of scared mortals on the surface, which you yourself said you didn’t like, don’t you think?”

“I’ve _told_ you. It’s not about excitement, it’s what I have to do. There’s nothing much here for me when I’m not working.”

“What about Hypnos? You can talk to him.” Thanatos fixes him with a withering glare. “Alright, then. Well, there’s me. I’m still here.”

“Yes.” Mouth turned down at the corners, he casts his eyes downward for a second. “You are.”

“There! That’s an excuse for a break, isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure your Father would take that very well.”

“You have an incredible track record! I see you on the board the most out of anyone else. He’s barely noticed your tardies after that one time, I doubt a few more would kill him.”

“You say that with all the confidence of a man with no job.” He’s barely smiling, but it’s there.

“No, I say it with all the confidence of your boss’ son.” Zagreus holds the nectar out again. “Please?”

Sighing in resignation, Thanatos takes the bottle.

Zagreus gives his little area a sweeping gaze. “There’s a table meant for here. I think it’d be a little more useful than all of this stuff.”

“No matter. Perhaps you can order it from the contractor in the time before our next rendezvous.”

**Author's Note:**

> i want everyone to know that all the planning i did for this fic consisted of the notes 'than rest, ploy by zag to rest by sugar daddying things (hypocrite)'
> 
> in the time i took to write this i switched fave weapons and fave character so i apologise for the lack of coronacht and do not apologise for the overabundance of hypnos 😽 unfortunately i also had a second idea for hades game by supergiant and my fave shade achilles so that's in the works for whenever !! 
> 
> thanks for reading 👩❤️💋👩
> 
> [tumblr](https://kaieido.tumblr.com/)


End file.
